


Bubbles of Advice

by redlionspride



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aunt May is the best, Bonding, Bubble Bath, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Miles wants advice, Peter just wants a break, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: Peter just wants a break to rest and relax. Miles wants some advice.





	Bubbles of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short fic that I had in my mind the moment I got Bubble Bath as a prompt.

Two grown men hanging out in a bathroom. Seems weird, right? Weirder still when you realize one of those grown men wasn’t a grown man at all. Miles is a good kid, but I’d really like some time alone. 

Aunt May has been kind enough to let me crash here any time I make it to this dimension. She’s been helping Miles too, which is good. The kid has his parents, but he could use some Spidy help. I couldn’t think of anyone better than Aunt May (other than myself, that is). 

God, every time I get around this kid it just makes me want to try again with MJ for kids. It’s weird how something like pride in one kid could change how you think, right? For years I was too scared to have offspring, now me and MJ are _trying_ for kids. 

I know, right? Who am I and what did I do to Peter B. Parker? 

Okay, okay, I’ve gotten off topic though. As much as I like the kid, I would have liked some time alone. 

“...and then she smiled at me. She _smiled_ at me. What does that even mean?” Miles was talking, arms crossed and leaning on the bathroom counter, head down and keeping his eyes off the shower at least, but he wasn't leaving. Just talking. 

I literally said I would be out in a hour, but here I am, a grown ass man in a bathtub with the kid talking to me like I cared. 

Okay, maybe I cared, but not right NOW. 

“It means she likes you, kiddo.” I said, sliding down more in the tub, my knees sticking out of the foam of bubbles. Yeah, so what? I like bubble baths. Also, I figured it’d help the kid be more comfortable. The less he sees the better. 

“Yeah! I get that but… but she _smiled_ at me!” Oh boy, this was going to take a lot, wasn’t it? 

“Miles. You can’t tell me a pretty girl has never smiled at you before.” I sighed at him in a tone that should tell him that I thought he was being ridiculous, but clearly he didn’t take the hint. 

“Well, sure. I mean, I got game. Uncle Aaron taught me well. I even know how to do the shoulder thing.” 

“Shoulder thing?” Jesus, I was going to regret asking, wasn’t I? 

“You know, the shoulder thing.” No, I had no clue what he meant. “Where you reach out and… and touch her shoulder, and say…. _Hey_.” Wow, he even lowered his voice for that. 

I just stared out past the shower curtain at him for that, with an expression that I hoped was dedpan and flat. 

He wasn’t looking at me though, so I think it had no effect. I sighed again, sinking down neck level in the sudsy water. 

“Kid. You gotta act like yourself. That’s all well and good, but if you have her attention, it’s because you’re you.” Wow, that sounded almost like fatherly advice. I was getting good at this, right? 

Or I thought I was. Miles turned to take a hard seat on the lid of the toilet, slumping over like I said something deflating.

“What if I don’t want to be myself?” 

That made me sit up more, rising above the bubbles to press my back into the cold of the tiles behind me. Alright, the boy was being serious. Maybe he didn’t have anyone to talk about these things to anymore. Or maybe he just actually valued my thoughts on the subject. 

Can’t be. 

Still, I moved to rest my arms on the edge of the tub, sighing deeply as I watched him. “Miles. Look at me. You’re a damn good kid. A hell of a guy. You don’t need a suit to be badass, and you don’t need to be bad ass to impress who ever this girl is.” 

“Gwen.” Did he just say Gwen? Did he? 

That’s it. I’m done being fatherly. I splashed him with sudsy water. “Get out! Go on. What the hell, kid!” Miles looked at me in surprise. I think I startled him with the luke warm water. “I thought you had actual relationship problems. Coming in here while I’m trying to unwind like it was an emergency. Jeeze.” 

“Get out, go on. Go down to the shed and drag her out for a movie. Good God, I thought you were having issues.” 

“But…” I didn’t let him finish that. He was standing near the door now, looking startled. 

“No buts! Gwen’s been projecting the same signs as you have for her. Take her to the movies already!” 

The kid was half out the door, still trying to ‘but’ me. “There’s a 20 in my coat. Go. Go on!” I splashed at him again. Aunt May was going to be mad at the mess I was making. “Get! Go, be yourself.” 

For a moment he looked ready to protest, but then the kid smiled, nodded and closed the door. I could hear footsteps going down the stairs as he took them two at a time. 

“Jesus.” I could rest at last though. I slipped down more in the tub, eyes closed and taking some time to let the water just soak in. The heat soak into my bones.

It was barely five minutes before I heard footsteps again. Coming up the stairs. At the door was a knock. 

“I swear to god, Kid.” But the voice that came through the door was older, softer and belonged to Aunt May. 

“It’s me, Peter. I brought you tea.” I groaned, sliding down more into the tub. “And Ibuprofen.” I moaned as I slipped under the water. That sounded great, but I didn’t want to move. A grown ass man of thirty seven, unable to gain a hour of privacy in his other dimensional aunt’s home. 

I heard the door open. Something sat on the lid of the toilet. And then the door closed. When my head popped out of the water again there was a Spider-man themed mug of steaming tea, and bottle of painkillers. 

“Bless you Aunt May.” 

With my foot, I kicked the hot water on again, sinking down in the tub and letting the hot water sink into sore bones. Pills and tea to help. As prune prone as I was going to be, another hour couldn’t hurt.


End file.
